


Hell Yes!

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Cute, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Everyone Is Alive, Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Imagine that your OTP has a discussion about how they want to be together forever and agree to get married because they might as well reap the legal benefits. Later, when they are in public, Person A says, "I know you already agreed to this, but I wanted to do it the traditional way...." and drops to one knee.





	Hell Yes!

"So, imagine us, walking down the aisle, I'm wearing my grey suit- "  
"I thought you wanted a black suit" Derek said from where he sat,

"I change my mind," Stiles continued "and you're wearing your navy blue suit"

"Why am I wearing the blue one?"

"It's not just blue, it's blue navy." Stiles corrected,

"So..there's a difference?" Derek asked,

"A huge one! Anyway, so we're walking down the aisle, my dad walks me, and your dad-"

"- my dad wouldn't do such thing, mom walked Laura at her wedding" Derek said,

"He did, I already told him."

"You do remember the fact that there's no actual wedding, right?" Derek said,

"Yeah, but I do want to marry you one day.." Stiles blushed and turned into a tomato,

Derek sat next to him "Do you want to marry?" he asked,

"Yeah, of course, I mean, one of the d -"

"No, I mean, do you want to marry me? Be engaged?" Derek asked, Stiles looked at Derek with big eyes,  
"You- You're serious?" 

"Yeah" Derek nodded,

"Ok, so now we need to plan a real wedding!" Stiles said, Derek laughed as he saw his new fiance opening his computer and writing 'Beacon Hills wedding venues' on Google.

A few days later Derek decided to invite all their friends and family to dinner, to make it official,

They invited the pack, including Stiles' dad and Derek parents and two sisters, they even invited his creepy uncle.

Stiles was in the middle of a conversation with Scott when he heard Derek call everyone,

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Derek called, everyone looked at him,

"What the hell is happening" Stiles mumbled,

"So, the reason we invited you here is to celebrate our engagement, but, I didn't even gave Stiles a ring."

Stiles blushed again,  
Derek walked toward Stiles I know you already agreed to this, but I wanted to do it the traditional way...." he said,

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles asked,

Derek took a box out of his pocket, he dropped to one knee and said "Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you marry me?"

"I.. Yes! Hell yes!" Stiles said,

Derek put the ring on Stiles' finger and kissed him while everyone cheered,

"So my navy blue suit, and your grey suit, then what happened?" Derek asked,

"You're mine forever."


End file.
